Friday Nights
by velvetsprite
Summary: J/H, a short and humorous one shot! Read and review, please?


**Friday Nights / one-shot.  


* * *

**

Hyde hated Friday nights.  
They were exhausting.

At approximately 9:15 PM, which it _would_ be in 5 minutes, he and his girlfriend would begin arguing about what to do. Then, at exactly 9:30, she would storm out, leaving him to mope the entire night.

He sighed, preparing for what was to come.

/9:15/

"So, this year, we're going to this fabulous place for cheer camp! It's going to be magical! What do you think?"

"Hell on Earth, that's what it is…"

"What was that, Steven?"

"Err…I was just asking what you wanted to do tonight, babe…"

"WELL, _I_ really want to go watch Love Story at the drive-in!"

Was she kidding him? That piece of sap and crap?

"And, _I_, really want to go to The Hub and get a double cheeseburger. Fries would be good too."

Hyde watched his girlfriend pout and cross her legs away from him. It was a good move, however – her tiny pink skirt flounced up, beckoning his eyes.

He couldn't help himself – Hyde reached out and trailed his fingers up her exposed thighs.

"STEVEN HYDE! What the hell?"

Jackie glared at him, her eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"Sorry, Jacks, couldn't help my male instincts," he replied, innocently.

"Whatever. I'm not joking, I really want to go see the movie," she whined.

"You've watched the damn movie a hundred times," he groaned.

Hyde would kill himself if he had to see Ryan O'Neal cry, like a little baby, for the umpteenth time.

"Well, then, what do you want to do, besides going to The Hub?" I swear, every time I leave that place, my hair smells like onions! And that, Steven, isn't pleasant!"

/9:18/

"Well, the basement's empty…everyone's gone, and my sheets are freshly laundered, compliments of Mrs. Forman, so…"

"No, we are **not** doing that!"

Hyde drew her close to him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Come on, Jacks. Teasing me, and then turning me down. That could kill a man, you know that?"

"When did I ever-"

"Everything you do, Jacks…turns me on. The way you glare at me, the way you pout your lips, the way you move. So hot…"

Hyde pressed his lips on her bare neck, moving his way up.

/9:21/

She squirmed, pushing him away unconvincingly.

"Steven…we can't do this right now. What if someone walks in?"

Hyde hid his grin. Her voice, full of lust and want, gave her away too easily.

"Babe, right now, I don't give a damn about them. I just want you."

He crushed his mouth onto hers, his tongue desperately seeking hers.

He needed her now. His hands found the impossibly tiny buttons on her blouse.

Her hands were tangled in his hair – she was so lost in him.

/9:23/

Hyde finally managed to unbutton the silk top, and he tossed it aside.

She gasped at the sudden absence of warmth.

He pulled away slightly, and she fluttered her eyes open.

"What?"

Her porcelain skin shone in the dim light, accentuating all her curves.

Especially her two perfectly rounded breasts, restrained by the lacey black bra she was wearing.

She was so fucking sexy.

"Damn, Jacks, I can't believe you weren't going to let me see _that_ tonight!"

"Who said I wasn't going to let you?" she purred, seductively.

But before Hyde could answer, she pounced on him, pulling down his jeans.

She wrapped her tiny hand around his hardness, stroking it slowly.

"Do you need me, baby?"

/9:25/

He felt like his dick, pumped with lust, was going to explode.

"Fuck, Jackie…I need you so bad," Hyde growled.  
He pulled off her skirt and panties in one quick swoop.

She clutched onto him, as he positioned himself on top of her.

"_STEVEN! JACKIE! I BROUGHT YOU BACK SOME OF THE MOST WONDERFULLY DELICIOUS SNICKERDOODLE COOKIES. YOU HAVE TO TRY SOME!"_

"OH, SHIT!" Hyde searched Jackie's shocked eyes, as the both scrambled up, trying to get their clothes back on.

Hyde groaned, his erection still begging for her touch.

"Steven, I thought Mrs. Forman wasn't coming back until 10!"

"That's what she said…damn, I can't believe this."

Hyde fumbled with his belt as Jackie hastened to button up her shirt.

"Damn buttons!"

"You know, you should really think of throwing that shirt out! It's not good for anything."

"Shh! I think I hear her coming down. Let me slip out before she does!"

"Wait, Jacks! You can't just leave me like this… not when I'm already-"

"Steven, I have to go! I can't let Mrs. Forman see me like this! Especially after the last time! You'll just have to wait 'till next Friday!"

"You're asking me to wait a week? Jacks, do you not see my pain?"

"_STEVEN! JACKIE!"_

"I see it, and I'm telling you, next Friday! Cheer camp, remember? So Friday, 'kay? We'll make our own love story then!"

Hyde was at a loss for words, as his girlfriend gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door. How dare she? That little tease!

/9:30/

Hyde followed her out the door to see Mrs. Forman clambering down the stairs, tray of cookies in one hand.

He watched as Jackie scurried out the door, avoiding Mrs. Forman's eyes.

"Aww, now where is Jackie going? Did you two have another fight? How is it that you two manage to fight every Friday night at the exact same time?"

"I don't know how we do it, Mrs. Forman."

"Well…I'm sure you're going to be moping for the next hour…so, try some of these cookies. They'll make you feel a lot better."

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

Oh, he would be moping, all right.  
He grumbled as she climbed back upstairs, leaving him distraught at the night's events.

"'_You'll just have to wait until next Friday?_' Is she serious?"

Friday nights. Hyde hated Friday nights.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally, a happy J/H rendezvous! I noticed I always liked to write sad, angsty stories involving our favorite couple, but I tried something new. I love writing in Hyde's POV, it's fun, that is! Good, bad? Please review! :D**

**Oh and I am still writing "The Long and Winding Road", and "Have You Seen Her Face?" so those should be updated soon as well. :)**


End file.
